


Scratches and Scribbles

by AnonymousAutumn



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Also he definitely has abandonment issues :(, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Croissant is totally a bottom tbh, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Seriously this is basically pwp, Unsafe Sex, anyway, so i finally did it, the bloodypretz is just a tiny bit tbh, with a teeny tiny bit of plot, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAutumn/pseuds/AnonymousAutumn
Summary: After Creation Day, Croissant found Lamb Chops in the most unexpected place.
Relationships: Croissant/Lamb Chops (Food Fantasy), implied: Bloody Mary/Pretzel (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Scratches and Scribbles

It was late, and as usual, the lights on Croissant’s study was still on. It was so rare to ever see the current acting pope resting; he was always doing some sort of work in his study.

Tonight, though, Croissant looked more tired than usual, and he sighed to the empty room, putting the pen down. He just came back to Central Holy See after spending the bizarre Creation Day in King Turkey’s kingdom, where… he...

The pure white wings of the Food Soul fluttered a little. He missed Lamb Chops very much, and… and… did he mean what he said, the part about being… enemies? But Croissant could never. Just as he had stated before, he could never become Lamb Chops’ enemy.

Croissant leaned back and stared at the papers in front of him, of evidence and closed his eyes, trying to remember the memories he got from… whatever that was, but it was Lamb Chops’ memories about the archbishop…

After a while, though, he gave up, deciding that he should probably sleep this off. He hadn’t been able to concentrate ever since Creation Day, anyway. Croissant got up and turned the lights off, shaking his head as he went to his room. He carefully hid a yawn as he slipped in his room, closing the door and turned the lights on.

“Seriously? I had to wait that long?”

Croissant nearly jumped, his massive wings knocking a nearby wall in surprise. “Ow!” he hissed, rubbing his wing. “Lamb—?!” he turned to see the owner of the familiar voice, Lamb Chops, sitting on his bed, looking like he’s been waiting for quite some time. “How did you—why are you—”

“Want me to go?” Lamb Chops’ voice cut through Croissant shock. What? What, wait, wait— 

“Of course not,” Croissant breathed out. “I was just… surprised,” he finished lamely. “What are you doing…?” he walked closer to the bed, taking his boots off and storing them nearby, and nearly sighed in relief. Those boots were tight, after all, and after an entire day wearing them and walking in those heels...

The horned Food Soul stood and walked around. “I was… meeting someone,” Lamb Chops said, carefully. “You ought to be careful.”

Croissant nodded, sitting on the bed, deciding to ignore the part about ‘meeting someone’ and instead said, “I saw the message. I… I saw your memories… Lamb, you know I would never… if not because—” 

“Don’t,” Lamb Chops said, stopping in front of Croissant. “I… I know. You… told me, right? At the…” he trailed off, remembering the weird, fairytale place thing, and making a face. “There.”

“How did that happen, anyway?” Croissant wondered, but shrugged it off. “Lamb, I’m… just, I’m happy that we met.” He looked away, trying to hide a blush. He rarely ever say anything emotional, but he just needed to say that, after all these years, he…

“Are you blushing?” Lamb Chops gave a small smile, remembering similar events when Croissant looked away to hide his blush. “…I… missed you too.”

Half in surprise, Croissant turned to see Lamb Chops only to be pulled to a kiss, and his wings tensed for a second in surprise before he kissed back, hands reaching to the back of Lamb Chops’ head.  
Not breaking the kiss, Lamb Chops gently pushed Croissant to the bed and took his own shoes off, his skeletal wings spreading above them.

When they broke off, the two were panting softly.

“Can I…?” Lamb Chops whispered, hands grazing at Croissant’s bare sides and fingering his clothes, clearly itching to take them off, and Croissant felt heat rising up to his cheeks as he slowly nodded.  
The nod had Lamb Chops grinning, and he leaned down to kiss and suck on Croissant’s exposed neck, shoving the shawl off his head and messing his hair up, while his fingers deftly worked on Croissant’s clothes.

Croissant, on the other hand, could only squirm, unsure what he should do or even where should he put his hands. He was about to reach for Lamb Chops’ collar to push it off the other Food Soul when his shirt was pulled up and off of him. “A-ah!!” he gasped, arching when Lamb Chops moved further down from his neck to his chest, sucking on each nipple. “La-amb!” 

“Enjoyed that?” Lamb Chops answered, and Croissant could hear the smirk on his companion’s face.

“Sh- shut up,” Croissant stammered in embarrassment, though he could feel his dick twitching in his pants. 

Lamb Chops laughed and pulled back, taking his jacket and shirt off quickly, then went back to sucking marks around Croissant’s chest, where he knew it would be covered by his clothes. “Missed this… missed you,” he mumbled.

“Stop- ah! Stop teasing,” Croissant whimpered, hands reaching to caress the base of Lamb Chops’ horns, making the other Food Soul shiver and groan into his skin. 

Lamb Chops pulled away and started pulling on Croissant’s pants, growling impatiently when his hands kept slipping due to the decorations adorning Croissant’s pants. “Seriously?” 

Croissant rolled his eyes a little, then yelped in surprise as Lamb Chops managed to finally pull his pants off. “Don’t throw—I said don’t throw,” Croissant sighed in exasperation when Lamb Chops just discarded Croissant’s pants somewhere without a care. “…impatient.”

“Like you’re not?” Lamb Chops shot back before he pushed his own pants down and went back on top of Croissant, then grinned when Croissant blushed again and looked away, trying to hide his blush. “Aw, look at me, angel.”

Croissant did, and was immediately greeted by a kiss, and he gasped into the kiss when he felt touches… not fingers, though, they were rather sharp, like nails— oh, was that— he pulled away and glanced to his side and softly moaned as Lamb Chops grind their lower bodies together, his hands in Croissant’s hair, messing it up, and the tips of Lamb Chop’s skeletal wings grazed on the skin of Croissant’s fluffy white ones. 

When Lamb Chops’ wingtips lightly scratched Croissant’s oil glands, the angel-like Food Soul gasped and bit his lip, trying to contain his moan and failing, making Lamb Chops grin as he descended Croissant’s body.

“That tickles,” Croissant whispered, squirming, as Lamb Chops’ long hair trailed his body.

“I can tie my hair,” Lamb Chops offered, but didn’t wait for a response before he took Croissant’s cock in his mouth. Croissant gasped loudly and moaned, the wet heat sending pleasure through his body, and he sat up to grab at Lamb Chops’ horns.

Lamb Chops pulled back and Croissant whined before he got lower and licked at his entrance, causing Croissant to arch his back and flap his wings as if he was trying to take off, yowling in surprise and pleasure. 

“Felt good?” Lamb Chops smiled devilishly before he delved back in and started pushing in with his tongue, hands gripping Croissant’s hips and keeping him from bucking up.

“A-aah, Lamb, Lamb, sto-p teasing,” Croissant all but begged, laying back down and putting his legs on Lamb Chops’ shoulders, wings twitching in pleasure. 

Finally taking pity on his best friend, Lamb Chops stood and his hands went to Croissant’s wings, caressing them for a few minutes as Croissant calmed down a bit, panting and catching his breath from all the teasing, then started pinching and rubbing at Croissant’s oil glands on his wings.

Croissant keened and arched, grinding his hips to Lamb Chops’ and nearly came right then and there. He hadn’t been… well, he hadn’t had sex since Lamb Chops left, and all this was nearly too much for him, yet not enough. 

Soon, the fingers left his wings, leaving Croissant breathless, and he tensed up a bit when a finger reached his hole and pressed in. 

“Relax,” Lamb Chops mumbled, leaning over to distract Croissant with a kiss as he took his sweet time stretching Croissant using his own wing oil, the latter whining into Lamb Chops’ mouth uncomfortably but also pleasurably. After a few minutes, Lamb Chops pulled back, panting softly and latched to Croissant’s neck and kissing a line to the blond’s ear.

Croissant, at this point, was too overwhelmed to even speak. He whined needily, arching and grinding his hips to Lamb Chops’, who groaned and pulled back. 

“Just… hold on,” Lamb Chops said, going to his clothes and rummaging for a while before pulling out two packets of lube.

“You…” Croissant blinked. “You prepared for--?!”

Lamb Chops just smirked. “Well, I _was_ here first,” he said, then raised an eyebrow as Croissant crawled to him. “What?”

“I…” the other Food Soul’s face was red, but he was looking at Lamb Chops’ cock and biting his lip.

Raising his eyebrow, Lamb Chops said, “What, you want to suck it?” he asked, grinning, though his eyes widened a bit when Croissant went even redder. “Oh, is that how it is, hmm, angel?” he said, amused. The long-haired Food Soul could actually, if he really wanted to, make Croissant beg… But in the end, he decided against it.

“Suck, then,” Lamb Chops goaded.

Croissant’s face was beet red but he opened his mouth anyway and started hesitantly nipping on his best friend’s cock before he started sucking in earnest, though not too deep as he was afraid of gagging.

At the sight of the angel-like food soul sucking him, Lamb Chops groaned and first grabbed Croissant’s head, then he started tracing his halo, making Croissant moan around his cock. “Damn,” Lamb Chops sighed and hiss. “Croissant. Croissant… stop. Stop.”

Croissant blinked but pulled back. “Lamb…?”

“I was about to come,” Lamb Chops laughed breathily before he kissed Croissant intensely, his hands reaching to the packets of lube that he put aside earlier, quickly ripping them open and lubing himself, using the rest to make sure Croissant was properly stretched quickly. He never wanted to hurt Croissant, after all. Not when he was nearly Fallen, and definitely not now.

There was still that slight burn that Croissant liked, and he groaned as Lamb Chops bottomed out. “M- move,” Croissant whispered, and Lamb Chops nodded.

No words were spoken after beside gasps of each other’s names between moans and keens of pleasure, too lost in each other. Lamb Chops leaned down and kissed his best friend senseless, missing this, missing Croissant.

Croissant, on the other hand, was clutching Lamb Chops, hands and wings reaching up to scratch and just grab at Lamb Chops and just never let go. How many times had he dreamed about this… well, not this specifically, just… being together with Lamb Chops again.

“Ah-- I’m close,” Croissant whimpered, wings flapping as Lamb Chops’ skeletal wingtips traced on them. “Lamb…”

“Come, then,” Lamb Chops whispered to Croissant’s lips and reached down to stroke him off.

That was the final straw for Croissant who came all over his own chest. “Lamb!” he cried out, back arching, then panted and keened as Lamb Chops quickened his pace and soon came in him.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, just laid there together, calming their breaths down.

“... We should get cleaned up,” Lamb Chops said, and slowly got up.

Croissant reached for him. “Help me get up,” he said, then yelped when Lamb Chops just picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

There was nothing to say, not really. It was kind of funny and tragic at the same time; they used to always chat about nothing and everything, and despite the many, many questions that Croissant had, he stayed quiet as they cleaned each other up, not wanting to break the silence.

After they got dressed, and has been laying together in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other with Croissant nearly falling asleep, Lamb Chops sighed and sat up, then said the words Croissant really didn’t want to hear.

“I should go,” the horned Food Soul said.

Croissant frowned and caught Lamb Chops’ wrist. “Don’t leave,” he whispered.

Lamb Chops gave a bitter smile and leaned over to kiss Croissant’s cheek. “I have to,” he said, “... but okay. Just a few more minutes.”

\--

Croissant didn’t even realize he fell asleep, but when he woke up, the first thing he realized was that Lamb Chops was gone, and he couldn’t stop the sharp twinge of sadness that came with the realization. Gone… oh well, he couldn’t help that, though he really wished Lamb Chops would stay longer. He hated it when people… leave, it’s just… Croissant sighed and decided to stop thinking about it and get up. No use in feeling sad. Plus, Weisswurst would probably hunt Lamb Chops down, and Fish and Chips would probably be scared.

He got up and stretched a bit, feeling sore in certain places—at least it wasn’t a dream, then, right?—and was about to get down the bed before he saw the written note perched on the other side of the bed, hastily scribbled down on a piece of torn paper.

Unable to stop himself, Croissant picked the paper up and started reading. It was… similar to the paper he and Fish and Chips had found after going to the orphanage on Creation Day...

~~_I don’t want you hur_ ~~ _~~Start protecting yourse~~ ~~I lov~~ Be careful of those around you. _

_~~P.S. See yo~~ ~~I hope we me~~ ~~I love you~~_

There's so much more scratches and scribbles than how that confident fellow usually write, that Croissant couldn’t help but wonder. What had Lamb Chops really wanted to write?

\--

Bonus:

“Good morning, Pretzel,” Croissant said as he passed the other Food Soul. “How is Bloody Mary doing? You’re planning to rehabilitate him, correct?”

“Good morni—” Pretzel stopped and stared at him intensely, and Croissant knitted his brow, about to speak when Pretzel beat him to it. “Is that a… what is that on your neck?”

Croissant’s hand immediately slapped the side of his neck, and a glance at a nearby decorative mirror confirmed it. Lamb Chops left a damn hickey! He felt his cheeks heating up before he himself squinted. “And what is that on _your_ neck, Pretzel?” he stared pointedly at the small, red mark with two deeper pointed marks on it, as if a vampire had sucked on his neck just above his collar and left a hickey instead of a bite mark. As if mirroring him, Pretzel slapped a hand to his neck and glanced at the decorative mirror before looking back at Croissant.

They stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence, both their faces growing redder and redder, and then they just simply nodded at each other in silent agreement to keep quiet about this, walking in different directions while Pretzel adjusted the cloth around his neck and his collar, and Croissant adjusted his shawl hastily.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I laughed a lot writing this because of their names. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
